Nate
MQDadVoice.txt/FH MQDadVoice.txt/NW |edid =MQDadVoice |baseid = |refid = }} Nate is a pre-War resident of Sanctuary Hills in 2077 and one of the two possible player characters available during character creation in Fallout 4. Background Nate is a former soldier who served in the 2nd Battalion, 108th Infantry Regiment of the U.S. Army during the Sino-American War. At some point, he married NoraWedding ring and they had a son, Shaun in 2077. On the morning of October 23, 2077, Nate was preparing for an event at the Veteran's Hall in ConcordFraternal Post 115, Executive terminal when a Vault-Tec representative visited the family to inform them that they have pre-approved admittance into Vault 111. Mere moments later, a news bulletin warned the family of an imminent nuclear attack, which forced Nate, Nora and Shaun to rush to the vault, leaving their personal Mister Handy, Codsworth, behind. After entering the vault, the family, along with the other admitted residents are placed in cryo-sleep by the Vault-Tec scientists, under the guise of decontamination prior to entering the main vault. In 2227 he is disturbed from his cryogenic sleep by Conrad Kellogg and two unknown Institute scientists, whose intention was to acquire Shaun; as his DNA is the 'purest' source available to the Institute for their experiments. If Nora was selected as the player character, he will be executed by Kellogg, while attempting to stop the scientists from kidnapping Shaun. If Nate was selected as the player character he is forced to watch as Nora is executed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * If he is selected to be the Sole Survivor, then the player chooses his name, appearance, and SPECIAL stats. ** Even if he is not picked to be the player character, it is possible to edit his appearance before finalizing whether to play as him or Nora. * On the Executive terminal in Fraternal Post 115 is a speech memo mentioning Nate being a decorated war hero. * If he is chosen to be Sole Survivor, there will be some instances in game where his time in the military is referenced. ** When nearing the USS Constitution and is approached by the lookout, the lookout will mention his time in service with 108th Infantry Regiment in its 2nd Battalion. ** If the player chose to join the Brotherhood of Steel at the end of the quest Call to Arms, upon entering Cambridge Police Station to start the quest Semper Invicta, there will be a dialogue option in which the Survivor can reveal to Danse about his service in the army. * His name in the E3 demo was Mr. Howard, which is the name of the executive producer of Bethesda Softworks, Todd Howard. * In the intro, the specific combat armor pieces he and his platoon wore were the sturdy legs, heavy arms, the standard chest piece, and a combat helmet. * The weapon Nate used in the intro is a scoped laser rifle with a beam splitter modification. Appearances Nate appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery Sole Survivor Frontal View.jpg|Nate vault suit render frontal view Sole Survivor Left 3Quarter View.jpg Sole Survivor Naked Front View.jpg|Nate naked render front view FO4 Nate Wasteland.png|Nate in the wasteland FO4Intro.png|Nate (center) and a squad of soldiers during the Sino-American War. Art of Fo4 PrewarFoto Nora and Nate.png|Pre-War photo of Nate and Nora near Bunker Hill, from The Art of Fallout 4 Nate closeup.jpg|Nate closeup Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 player characters Category:Sanctuary Hills characters Category:Vault 111 characters de:Nate es:Nate fa:Nate fr:Nate ko:하워드 (폴아웃 4) pl:Nate pt:Nate ru:Нейт (Fallout 4) uk:Нейт (Fallout 4)